Déconne pas Wuwu
by littlething
Summary: Wufei bourré, un bar, les autres pilotes. Façon bizarouille de raconter. Pas de genre particulier...


Alors, attendez que je vous explique le concept farabuleux qui m'est venu à l'idée dans un moment de désoeuvrement total. J'étais en train de buller allègremment devant l'écran de mon pc, puis j'ai ouvert le traitement de texte, machinalement, comme bien souvent. Pis j'ai commencé à écrire un truc sans queue ni tête, histoire de voir à quoi ça ressemblerait à la fin. J'ai trouvé que ça pouvait s'adapter à GW. C'est un dialogue, sans aucune indications. J'ai essayé de me débrouiller, histoire que vous ne vous perdiez pas en chemin, mais, bon, bref, c'est… Spécial.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Déconne pas Wuwu…

Ouais c'est vrai, déconne pas, ça ne te va pas au teint. Te saoûler non plus, d'ailleurs…

Ta gueule, Duo.

Lâge moi, coddard…

Allez viens. Déconne pas, y'a des larmes plein ta bière… Fin ta bière… A vue de nez, c'est un brin plus… Hum… Fort…

Meuh pou'quoi je vianderais ?

Parce que. Et tu comptes prendre racine ?

Mais pou'quoi, oh grand Nataku, on boug'rait ?

C'est vrai, za. J'ai pas d'ordres à rec'voir, ni de toi ni de toi, ni de toi, tiens, et encore moins de Maxwell qui se cache là bas dans le coin et ni encore de personne. Na. Pis, j'ai quoi comme trucs à faire, hein ? 'crét'ment. Et pourquoi que je continuerais ? Et si j'dézide de bazarder mes (Haha) « rezponzalibités » ?

Alors je te prends par la peau des fesses et je te ramène en lieu sûr pour te faire subir un examen psychologique, physiologique et…

Tais toi Heero, tu ne nous aides pas là…

Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi… Explique moi…

Y'a tout. Pis y'a rien. Arrête de me vaire ces yeux Quatre. J'y peux rin.

C'est cette nana ?

Quelle nana ? Y'a jamais eu de nana. Y'en aura jamais. Y'en a pus. 'sparue, envolée, escamofouarée…

Arrête. Elle en vaut pas la peine…

Qu'est-ce t'en sais ? Hein ? Dis moi qu'est z' tu peux savoir zur elle et… Sur moi. Zurtout sur moi.

J'en dis que tu es bourré comme une outre.

Peut-être. Ça n'est pas z'a excure.

Ça devient ridicule… Le barman commence à se poser des questions, tu sais ?

Et alors ? Le client t'est roi, nan ?

Tu peux bazarder tes « resonsabilités » en te mettant TOI en danger. Pas nous quatre, qui n'avons rien demander à personne.

Rolalala… Peux faire un démenti publiq' maintenant comm' quoi, zuis pas un pilote de Goundame…

Dis le plus fort, un L-deuxien ne t'a pas entendu.

Zi tu veux. JE NE ZUIS P…

Heero tu y vas un peu fort là quand même…

Dans cinq minutes, ne vous inquiètez pas, il pourra respirer.

Mouais. En attendant, je n'avais jamais vu cette nuance de bleu là…

Incroyable. Mâtinée de vert foncé et d'une touche de marron clair…

C'est beau, hein ?

Coddards.

Ah, il revient à la vie.

Meuh ze vous emmeeeeeeeeeeeerde…

On l'avait compris.

Miriafique.

Wu. Je croyais que tu étais un guerrier invincible, sans peurs sans reproches, bref, tout le tralala habituel… Tu n'es pas sensé pleurer, tu sais ?

M'en fous. J'arrive plus à joigner les deux bb-bouts de ma vie. 'Zuis paumé. Mais que'que chose de méchant. Et pleurer n'a ZAMAIS fait de mal à perzonne. On le fait pas bour les autres. On l'fait pou' soi. Pou' SON malheur. Ou pou' son bonheur… Mais c'est pus rare…

Wu, je t'ai jamais vu dans cet état là, et je peux te dire, ça fait drôle. Mais crois moi, tu n'es pas le seul à ressentir ça, et puis, tu sais, la vie c'est comme ça, demain est un autre jour, crois en…

Lâge moi. Pour la dernière fois. J'm'en balance de ce que vous pensez. Moi là, je craque. Je vous z'ai jamais demandé de venir azister z'à ma déchéance.

En fait ta justice, tes manières « je suis le maître » c'est juste pour cacher que tu as un cœur gros comme ça.

Tes zuppozitions à la con t'honorent, Trowa. Et dzis moi voir d'où tu tiens cette info ? Cc-ce tuyau ? Pasque de mon côté, je le sens pus mon cœur. Pus du tout.

Si il y a bien une chose que le dressage des animaux m'a appris, c'est à lire dans les yeux. Tu as un grand cœur. Mais ce serait impossible à t'expliquer.

Et on voit où z'a m'a mené. J'aurais dû 'coûter ma môman. Elle m'défendd-drait de fréquenter vos zales tronches… Y'a pas une âme charitable qui m'donnerait un p'tit queque chose à m'mettre dans mon gosier tout t'asséché ?

Arrête de rire comme ça Wu… Même à moi tu fous les boules… Et il n'est pas question que tu continues à te remplir d'alcool pour mieux l'éliminer ensuite par les yeux. Arrête de rire, arrête de pleurer.

Alorsse on a le droit d'rien faire ?

Si. Tu nous suis.

Horsse. De. Question.

Tu comptes te lamenter sur toi même encore longtemps ? Mais ressaisis toi mon vieux ! Arrête de jouer les épaves… Tu as 15 ans nom de… ! C'est l'escalade… Tu feras quoi après ? Te tailler les veines ?

Mêm'- pô- vrai.

Petit con.

Va t'faire vouar…

Mais Wuwu, pourquoi au juste cette nana ? Hein ? tu peux me le dire ? Tu vois l'état dans lequel cette… fin, elle te met ? Qu'est ce qu'elle avait de plus que les autres, tu peux me le dire, hein ? Elle était d'un caractère effroyable… Elle ne t'aime pas, ça je le parie. Tu ne veux pas souffrir pour quelqu'un qui s'en fout non ?

Ça s'ra pas la bremière f-fois.

C'est marrant ton esprit de contradiction. Tu te souviens du sermon style « les femmes entravent notre mission » quand on était tous à papouiller nos dernièers conquêtes ? On les a largués, ou elles nous ont largués, et puis toi, comme une fleur, une semaine après, tu ramènes cette nana, insupportable, et têtue comme trente six cochons. T'es pas très crédible.

Ranapétééééééé…

A force de dire que tu t'en fous, on va finir par te croire… Par contre, m'étonnerait que t'arrives à te convaincre, même avec 2.5g d'alccol dans le sang.

Tu veux vr'bent me met' la dronche d-z-ans ma merd', hein ?

Pasque t'y es pas là ? Dans ta merde ? Jusqu'au troufion, je dirais. Quelle idée aussi d'aller se faire tatouer ça… Maintenant tu vas te le trainer… Les souvenirs, va falloir un moment pour les évacuer…

Beuh nooooon… Benses-du tonc ! Je m'l'arrach'rais au canif'… Si zuis engore en état de vizer…

Mais en plus, j'y pense, vous êtes toujours ensembles, du moins officiellement ?

Tu plaisantes ? Après leur engueulade, m'étonnerait que y'en ai un à décider de faire un effort…

Ouais, fin en même temps…

Za vous embêt'rait pas de vous la vermer ?

T'es pas drôle quand tu es amoureux, grand ténébreux…

Z'ETAIS aboureux. Coddard.

Bon, mon grand. Va falloir que tu la largues. Elle te fait trop souffrir. Et là… Fin, voilà quoi. Au moindre prétexte, laisse tomber, dis lui stop, va voir ailleurs, elle ne te mérite pas…

Allez arrête de pleurer…

Arrête, c'est à nous que tu fais de la peine…

Pis on te voyait plus nous, hein, une de perdue, nous de retrouvés !

Bon, c'est sur que niveau câlins, tout ça, t'y gagne pas au change…

Mais on est là, nous !

Allez Wuwu…

Allez Wuwu…

Allez Wuwu…

Une gonzesse de perdue, c'est dix copains qui r'viennent…

Ça sert à rien la haine…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vous l'aviez deviné, c'est très largement inspiré de la chanson "Manu" de Renaud.

_Eh Manu rentre chez toi  
Y a des larmes plein ta bière  
Le bistrot va fermer  
Pi tu gonfles la taulière  
J'croyais qu'un mec en cuir  
Ça pouvait pas chialer  
J'pensais même que souffrir  
Ça pouvais pas t'arriver  
J'oubliais qu'tes tatouages  
Et ta lame de couteau  
C'est surtout un blindage  
Pour ton cœur d'artichaut _

Eh déconne pas Manu  
Va pas t'tailler les veines  
Une gonzesse de perdue  
C'est dix copains qui r'viennent

On était tous maqués  
Quand toi t'étais tous seul  
Tu disais j'me fais chier  
Et j'voudrais sauver ma gueule  
T'as croisé cette nana  
Qu'était faite pour personne  
T'as dit elle pour moi  
Ou alors y a maldonne  
T'as été un peu vite  
Pour t'tatouer son prénom  
A l'endroit où palpite  
Ton grand cœur de grand con

Eh déconne pas Manu  
C't'à moi qu'tu fais d'la peine  
Une gonzesse de perdue  
C'est dix copains qui r'viennent

J'vais dire on est des loups  
On est fait pour vivre en bande  
Mais surtout pas en couple  
Ou alors pas longtemps  
Nous autres ça fait un bail  
Qu'on a largué nos p'tites  
Toi t'es toujours en rade  
Avec la tienne et tu flippes  
Eh Manu vivre libre  
C'est souvent vivre seul  
Ça fait p't'être mal au bide  
Mais c'est bon pour la gueule

Eh déconne pas Manu  
Ça sert à rien la haine  
Une gonzesse de perdue  
C'est dix copains qui r'viennent

Elle est plus amoureuse  
Manu faut qu'tu t'arraches  
Elle peut pas être heureuse  
Dans les bras d'un apache  
Quand tu lui dis je t'aime  
Si elle te d'mande du feu  
si elle a la migraine  
Dès qu'elle est dans ton pieu  
Dis lui qu't'es désolé  
Qu't'as dû t'gourrer de trottoir  
Quand tu l'as rencontrée  
T'as dû t'tromper d'histoire

Eh déconne pas Manu  
Va pas t'tailler les veines  
Une gonzesse de perdue  
C'est dix copains qui r'viennent

Eh déconne pas Manu  
Ça sert à rien la haine  
Une gonzesse de perdue  
C'est dix copains qui r'viennent

Eh déconne pas Manu  
C't'à moi qu'tu fais d'la peine  
Une gonzesse de perdue  
C'est dix copains qui r'viennent


End file.
